Maple Flavored and Red, White, and Blue Birthdays
by Superschwiizer
Summary: This will have two chapters; one for Mattie's birthday on July 1st and another for Alfred's birthday July 4th. Disclaimer and warnings are inside. Alfred and baby Axelle decide to do something nice for Mattie on his birthday.


**This was written pretty late last night and I didn't really want to edit it. I liked how it turned out in its natural form like this so I decided I would just leave it this way. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this story except for Baby Axelle. Everything else belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Rating: K  
Pairing: AmeCan**

* * *

"Mattie… Wake up, baby. It's time for you to wake up. We have something to show you."

Mattie's first reaction to being woken up was to grumble and roll over again. But then he felt tiny hands on his arm, trying to grip onto his shirt. A larger hand was turning him rebelliously over onto his back again. Giving into them, he cracked open his lavender eyes and frowned a bit.

"What…?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes before glancing over to the bed side clock; it was 8:04 AM and he should not be awake yet. "It's too early for this…" He grumbled again and looked up at the two most beloved people in his life that had decided to disturb him.

Alfred was grinning down at him, brilliant blonde hair messy and glasses off somewhere. They were probably hidden in the bathroom. The little bundle in his arms had that kind of habit. Mattie smiled at their six-month-old daughter Axelle. She was dressed in a cute little frock, her wavy blonde hair pulled up into cute little pigtails. He assumed that Alfred had taken care of that. His husband really did have the best tastes for their baby girl.

"Axelle and I prepared a surprise for you, Mattie," Alfred told him excitedly, transferring their daughter into Mattie's arms when the younger male reached out for her. "Come downstairs with us. You will absolutely love this." He held out his hand to Mattie and grinned, love the only emotion shining in his eyes.

Without hesitation, Mattie shifted Axelle into the crook of his right arm and took Alfred's hand with his left. He allowed the boisterous American to lead him out of the room and down the stairs into their living room. Nothing was particularly interesting in there so they continued on towards the kitchen. That was when he saw everything.

Sitting on the table was an expansive breakfast. There were pancakes, different fruits, toast with a multitude of jams to choose from, and Mattie's favourite kind of coffee and juice: French Blend and white-cranberry peach. But that wasn't what caught his eyes the most. Sitting in the chair was a large white stuffed bear holding a not that once he picked up read:

_Happy Birthday, Mathieu. You mean the world to us and we hope you like your birthday. You deserve more than this but we could only give you this. You deserve the world for everything you always do for us. Axelle couldn't ask for a more wonderful Mama and I couldn't ask for a better Husband. You're probably more than I deserve, Mattie. But Gods I wouldn't give you up for anything in the entire world. I love you. _We _love you._

The note was signed with Alfred's neat cursive and a cute little handprint for Axelle.

Before he knew it, Mathieu was crying harder than he had in a long time. He was instantly drawn into Alfred's arm and tucked under his chin. There he held Axelle close to his chest, his face hidden in his silky blond hair as his tears made it damp. Alfred was rocking the two of them gently, whispering words of love to both his husband and their confused little daughter.

They stayed like that for a long time until Mattie had finally calmed down enough. Alfred gently pulled away from his emotional husband to look him in the eye, gently smoothing back his hair. Mattie looked up at him with watery eyes and just smiled, still holding Axelle tightly between him. In that moment there were no words exchanged; there didn't need to be any at all. The love that they had for each other at that single moment was the only thing that needed to be felt.

Mattie broke the eye contact to look down at Axelle. She stared back up at her Mama with big blue eyes, looking so much like a young Alfred in that moment that it brought even more tears to his eyes. What had he done right in his life to be warranted these two beautiful people? He didn't think that he had been good enough to be this happy. But obviously someone had thought that he had been.

"L-Let's go eat…" Mattie finally managed to squeak out, smiling lovingly up at Alfred who only nodded to him.

Their breakfast was wonderful. No more tears were shed and if they were it was because Alfred had Mattie laughing too hard. Axelle had discovered a love of soft fruits like kiwis and peaches as they ate, getting sticky but happy as can be. But soon everyone was done it was time for the little angel to be put down for a nap.

"I'll clean up, Mattie. You go clean up Axelle and I'll meet you upstairs to get her tucked in," Alfred told him, standing and walking over to lean down and gently kiss Mattie before beginning to clean everything up.

Mattie nodded and picked up a sleepy, sticky Axelle in his arms and took her upstairs. "Time for a bath, princess…" he cooed gently, holding her in the crook of his right arm again as he filled the basin in the bathroom up with warm water.

Once it was full and he knew it wasn't too hot, he carefully took off Axelle's dress and diaper and slipped her into water. He enjoyed these kinds of moments that he could share with his little daughter more than most anything. Especially now after the surprise she and her Daddy had given him. Just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes and he smiled lovingly at his baby girl.

"You and Daddy must have planned this for a while, huh?" he said softly as he worked the gentle baby soap into lather before beginning to wash Axelle up. "You made Mama very, very happy with what you did. Mama wasn't expecting it at all and when he saw everything you had done…he just couldn't help but to cry. It was so nice though, baby. So thank you."

Of course Axelle didn't understand a thing that he was saying and just continued staring up at him, but Mattie still wanted to thank her. Soon Axelle was all clean and dressed again, falling asleep in Mattie's arms. He quietly carried her into her room and laid her down, smiling softly at her sleeping form.

"She asleep already?" Alfred whispered softly from behind him. Surprisingly this didn't startled Mattie and he just nodded. "Good…we got up pretty early."

Alfred walked up behind Mattie and wrapped his arms around him, sighing softly. Mattie smiled and leaned back against Alfred, eyes fluttering to partially closed as they both gazed at their sleeping daughter. Once again there was no need for either of them to speak at all. They just stayed like that in a comfortable silence, thinking internally about everything that had happened and was going to happen. Mathieu in particular needed to plan out something in three days.

_Alfred will need to be completely floored for his birthday…_

* * *

**Alfred's birthday surprise will be coming on July 4th. So I hope this will tide you over a bit until then~! And I am working on three other things right now. A chapter update for breathe, a chapter update for Autumn Doe, and a smutty little AmeCan smutfic. So look out for those in the near future! Rate/Review~**  
_**Superschwiizer**  
_


End file.
